


lief (and every other way to say i love you)

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: with you, as happily and gladly.





	lief (and every other way to say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be drabbles or shorts that won't make it (or may) to a full story. also, tags will be updated with every update

**serenity  
736 w**

 

 

There’s a thin ray of light streaming from where the door is opened minutely, unfiltered and bright it makes Seongwu’s eyes hurt, before a figure blocks it and closes the door eventually.

“Niel?”

A hum and a grunt is all Seongwu gets, the spots behind his eyelids slowly disappearing as his vision adjusts to the renewed darkness of their shared bedroom.

Daniel is rummaging for a change of shirt, his move lethargic and heavy and Seongwu finds himself glancing at the clock, the large hand mockingly pointing at two in the morning.

Silently, Seongwu watches Daniel change to a simple shirt and shorts which makes him shoot an eyebrow up because the cold inside is no laughing matter even with the heater on.

There’s something with the way Daniel paces around their room that tugs at Seongwu’s heart strings - or it’s probably just the way his heart beats for the younger male. Seongwu’s not too sure but he still finds himself rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and climbing down his bed.

The floorboard is cold even through his thick socks, seeping in and making him wince as he tiptoes to where Daniel is standing in front of the desk.

“Did I wake you up?” The younger male glances at him, an apologetic smile on his face before he munches on another jelly, fingers tapping at his phone quickly.

Seongwu simply shakes his head, standing just behind Daniel and glancing as Daniel catches up with the group messages on his phone.

It only takes a few more seconds for Seongwu to lose interest, the silence filled up with the occasional chewing sounds from Daniel.

Taking a step back, he lets his eyes roam all over the expanse of the younger’s broad back. His shoulders are still as wide as ever but at the moment, Daniel feels incredibly small in Seongwu’s eyes.

No words are said even as Seongwu places both hands on either of Daniel’s shoulders, fingers light as he threads through the younger’s reaction first.

There’s a still hitch in Daniel’s breathing, barely noticeable, before his shoulders sags down and Seongwu’s fingers press a tad bit harder.

The muscles of Daniel’s shoulders are hard beneath his shirt and Seongwu’s palms, the heat eventually seeping through as Seongwu presses harder with every minute that passes by.

Seongwu thinks back to how tired he is, running around from one schedule to the next and almost living on plane trips and quick meals. He eyes the back of Daniel’s head, figuring out the younger’s schedule the past few days and feeling himself go weary at how busy Daniel has been as well.

They’re tired, yes, incredibly so. Seongwu tries to think back on how long it has been since he’s had a decent amount of sleep and comes up with bleary memories. It’s almost sad.

Except they’re actually happy; tired, yes, but happy.

Seongwu finds himself smiling, pressing the heel of his palm hard on Daniel’s shoulders before he slides his fingers to palm the younger’s nape.

Daniel makes a soft noise at the touch, body going even more lax than before as he tilts his neck every now and then, silently telling Seongwu where to touch.

And then Daniel’s turning, making Seongwu drop his hands as he the younger male envelops him in a hug. The room is incredibly cold but Daniel is warm against him.

Daniel sags his weight against him, his body almost covered by the younger male’s. “Thank you, Seongwu.”

Seongwu responds by circling his own arms around Daniel, rubbing a hand up and down his back and patting once. “Let’s sleep.”

Daniel nods his head weakly, his hair tickling the side of Seongwu’s face before he pulls away and drags himself towards his bed. Seongwu takes the liberty to arrange the younger’s limbs properly, tucking him beneath the blanket and smiling when Daniel’s hand tugs at the hem of his shirt.

Gently, Seongwu pries the younger male’s fingers away from his shirt, slowly curling them around one of his plush instead.

Daniel looks so small and so soft, looking all warm underneath his blanket and tonight, Seongwu does not have the heart to crowd Daniel on his own bed.

“Goodnight, Daniel.” he whispers instead, fixing the younger’s fringe and pressing the softest of kisses on Daniel’s forehead before climbing up on his own space, lulling himself with the image of Daniel’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to meeee - @ongisniels


End file.
